When transmitting wideband multiple signals, it may be necessary to utilize separate RF power amplifier circuits and antennas to transmit multiple signals, where each signal has a single frequency band. For example, this separation may be necessary to avoid cross talk between adjacent frequency bands. Thus, wideband multiple signals may be generated by supplying various single amplified signals. However, each power amplifier circuit may typically require a separate final stage amplifier, driver, filter, and directional coupler as well, which may add to the overall size, weight, and/or cost of such a system. Further, the utilization of multiple final stage amplifiers paired with multiple directional couplers may also increase overall power dissipation from the system, which may weaken the resulting signal.